Wicked Red
by Nellie.Gleek
Summary: Kurts liv förändras på en natt. Vad ska han göra nu när han bara törstar efter en sak. Följ Kurts resa genom för att ta kontroll över sig själv. Och vad som händer på vägen
1. Chapter 1

**_Jag äger inte glee eller dess karaktärer. Ryan Murphy äger dom inte jag. om jag gjorde det skulle det inte vara lika awsome._**

**_A:n Hej Mitt namn är Nellie. Jag är er författare till denna Fanfiction. Detta är min första fanfiction. Men jag läser massa fanfictions. Om du gillar Romantik,tragedi och Vampyrer och Klaine så är detta rätt fanfiction. Den kommer finnas så småningom på engelska också. Detta är en Klaine Fanfiction. Klaine är i huvudrollerna. Men nu ska jag inte prata mer. Jag presenterar._**

**_Wicked_**

**_Red_**

Av Nellie gustafsson

Prolog: Ett par blodröda ögon

Kurt öppnade ögonen. Han tog mobilen som låg kvar i byxorna som var slängda på golvet. Det var väldigt sent.

- Jag måste gå nu viskade Kurt i hans pojkväns öra

- mmm svarade Blaine tillbaka och somnade om

Kurt tog på sig jackan och gick. Det var Fredag. Fredagen då deras bio dater brukade vara. Det var sent och Burt ville ha hans son hemma. Kurt gick på dom mörka gatorna. Klockan var 1.00 på natten. Det var ingen som var ute. Bara han. En ödslig rostad bil åkte förbi. Kurt längtade att få komma hem . Till att få krypa ner under dom mjuka täckena. Lägga huvudet på hans dun kudde. Kurt stannade vid ett skyltfönster och speglade sig själv. Rättade till frisyren. När han såg ett par röda ögon i natten. Det stod någon bakom honom. Kurt vände sig snabbt om. Ingen stod där. Kurt tänkte att det var hans sömnbrist. Han fortsatte att gå på dom mörka gatorna. Det var otroligt kallt för att vara Lima. Kurt önskade att hans pappa kunde hämta honom. Men då skulle hans pappa märka att han och Blaine inte bara gått på bio. Kurt kunde glädja sig själv med att det bara var en kvart kvar tills han kom till 415 Whitman Avenue Lima, Ohio 45802. Och då kände han det igen. Han kände att någon stirrade på honom. Kurt vände sig om och såg ett par blodröda lysande ögon. Hans första känsla var skräck. Innan han visste ordet om det så hade han flygit in i vägen. Kurt kände hur hans rygg knäckte till. Det gjorde fruktansvärt ont. Han kunde inte hålla tårarna inne. Han försökte. Han försökte resa sig men kom inte upp på benen. Han hasade sig fram.

- HJÄLP MIG skrek han

Han försökte röra på fötterna men inget hände. Han tog fram telefonen för att ringa Blaine men fick panik när han kände att det rann blod på marken. Kurt kände i pannan och fick blod över hela handen. Då såg han det igen. Han såg dom blod röda ögonen. Och dom kom närmare. Kurt började gråta och skrika hysteriskt. Ögonen var precis bredvid honom. Det gick sekunder innan ett par kalla händer tog tag i honom. Och förde läpparna mot Kurts bleka späda hals. Och bet honom. Kurt skrek. Efter ett par minuter kände han hur hans hjärta saktade ner. Och allt försvann. Kurt visste att detta var slutet. Detta var stunden han skulle dö. En tår rann nerför hans kind. Hur skulle Blaine reagera när han fick veta att han var död ? . Och vem skulle hålla hans pappa sällskap ?

**A/N Cliffhanger... Spännande nästa del kommer snarast. och då kommer den nog vara längre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1 Blaine

Jag äger inte Glee Ryan murphy gör det

**_A:N Hej igen. Dags för ännu ett Kapitel av Wicked Red. Detta kapitel har ganska mycket ångest. Om du vill ha extra effekt. Lyssna på It Will Rain med Bruno Mars. Jag ska inte prata nu. Nu kan ni börja läsa_**

Blaine vaknar med ett ryck. Hans telefon ringer. Han tar upp telefonen och suckar.

- Blaine här svarar han

Det dröjer en stund innan någon svarar

- Ja Blaine det är Burt här din pojkväns farsa

Blaine rycker till

- Åh Mr Hummel svarar Blaine snabbt

- Ja Kurt är inte hemma säger Burt

Det känns som hela Blaines värld sjunker

- V...V...Va är det ända Blaine kunde svara

Blaine känner sig yr och illamående. Kurt kom inte hem. Han kunde ha blivit kidnappad. Eller något värre.

- Blaine är du kvar ? frågade Burt

Blaine svarar snabbt

- Ja.. jag vart bara väldigt chockad

- Så han är inte kvar där ? frågade Burt

Blaine torkade bort tåren som rann ner för kinden.

Han hade tappat bort Kurt. Det var som när han tappade bort sin nalle i lekparken när han var 4 å det här var en människa. Inte en nalle av tyg och knappar. Blaine kände smärtan i magen och bara spydde upp på golvet. Han satt där naken och ensam. Med sina spyor på golvet. Hela hans liv hade blivit i tusen bitar. Blaine ville bara dö och försvinna. Aldrig komma tillbaka. Lämna alla smärtor bakom sig.

- Blaine Blaine är du kvar där ? hörde han från telefonen

Blaine tog tag i telefonen. Torkade tårarna.

- Jag är här sa Blaine med en liten röst

- Blaine vad hände frågade Burt

- Jag spydde svarade Blaine

Det dröjde en stund innan någon annan svararde

Det var Carole

- Blaine var befinner du dig frågade Carole

Blaine funderade en stund

Han kollade bland pappren som låg i sängbordet. Han hittade en broschyr.

- 175 West Market Street Lima, OHIO sa Blaine rakt av från broshyren

- Okej jag är på väg Blaine jag är nog framme om en kvart svarade Carole och lade på.

Blaine ringde Kurts nummer han kunde mycket väll i huvudet.

+ 1 172 111 21

Han tänkte att Kurt kanske gått hem till Mercedes och sovit där. Eller Rachel eller Tina. Blaine ringde om och om igen. Men kom alltid fram till telefonsvararen.

**Hej Det är Kurt ursäktar att jag inte svarar men jag är antagligen upptagen... Men lämna ett meddelande efter pipet...pip**

Han ringde upp igen och igen.

- Helvete svärde han

Han slängde telefonen på golvet

Just då knackade det på dörren

- Kom in ropade Blaine

Han orkade inte gå och öppna dörren

Dörren öppnades och Carole kom ingående

- Blaine hur är det fatt frågade hon

Carole var som Mamman han aldrig fick. Med tanke på att hans föräldrar slängde ut honom på gatan när han var fjorton. Då när han berättade att han var gay. Hans Pappa vart rasande. Han stod och skrek på Blaine. Han gav Blaine en örfil. Hans mor som annars alltid var på hans sida och skyddade honom när hans pappa kom hem full. Hon sade bara "Jag skäms över dig Blaine". Blaine hade inte kunnat släppa dom orden. Kurt släppte dom åt honom. Kurt var Blaines Bästa vän, Pojkvän., Älskare.

- Sådär sa Blaine

- Jag mår också sådär sa Carole

Det vart en lång tystnad mellan oss tills Carole sa något.

- Bara tanken att Kurt är borta... Jag mår illa av tanken sa hon

- Snälla byt ämne jag vill inte tänka på det sa Blaine

Han orkade inte tänka på det.

- Javisst Blaine jag förstår dig sa Carole

Dom satt där och kollade sorgset in i väggen.

- Blaine du borde definitivt duscha sa Carole

- Ja det borde jag men jag borde tvätta bort min spya f... sa Blaine

Han avbröts av Carole

- Blaine lugn jag fixar det jag är faktiskt Mamma jag har fixat Finns spyor sa Carole

- Säkert för jag kan hjälpa dig sa Blaine

- Ja det är säkert gå nu och duscha sa Carole

Hon började städa upp när Blaine gick in i duschen

Han tog av sig och gick in i duschen. Strålarna förde med sig all smuts och alla dåliga känslor och spolade ner dom i avloppet. Han älskade hur vattnet hjälpte mot allt. Han kom ihåg när han flyttade in hit. Han minns när han flyttade från Westerville och flyttade en kilometer ifrån Kurt. Han minns när han gav Kurt extra nyckeln till lägenheten. Han minns Kurts leende som lyste starkare en alla stjärnor på natthimlen. Han minns igår. Plötsligt ser han något. Han ser Kurt som ligger blodig i en gränd. Bruten ryggrad. Han är blekare än nånsin.

- KURT skrek Blaine rakt ut

**_A/N Spännande nästa kapitel kommer kanske kanske kanske kanske kanske i ikväll. Hoppas ni gillar det. Ge gärna en recension._**


End file.
